


Pound My Tuna

by oofoe



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: /ss/, Angry Sex, Creampie, Dominance, F/M, Facials, Hung Shota, Impregnation, Incest, MILF, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Chi-Chi, after the Cell Games, tries to fill the hole in her life (her pussy) left by Goku's departure with some help from her son, Gohan.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Gohan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Pound My Tuna

“Now that your _idiot father_ is dead... _again_ ,” Chi-Chi began, laying on her back, exposing herself fully, the only thing protecting her naughty bits from the open air (and from plain sight) being a thin white lace getup one _might_ be able to call lingerie, and even that was being overly generous based on how little it left to the imagination. Even with the ‘covering’, everything from how hard her nipples were to how wet her pussy was was visible, the latter element even already leaving a wet spot on the bed beneath her. “... _you’re_ going to have to take his place.”

Gohan, hands covering his crotch (despite still being in his boxers), gulped, trying his best to avert his gaze from his admittedly very sexy mother. “M-mom, I really don’t think I’m ready for this…” If he was wearing a shirt with a collar, he’d tug at it. “I’m, you know, waaay younger than you, and, well, I’m _your son_ …”

“And you’re your _father’s_ son too, Gohan,” Chi-Chi stated firmly, “which means you _definitely_ inherited that _amazing_ Saiyan super-cock of his.” She snapped her fingers, in a (successful) bid to get her son to focus his gaze on her. “Now,” she continued, sliding her soaking-wet thong aside to reveal the half-centimeter of her pussy that wasn’t already visible, “you’re going to fuck a baby into me with it. Understand?”

“W-why do you even want that?”  
“You to fuck me, or you to get me pregnant?”

“ _Either_!”

“Like I said Gohan, I need _somebody_ to fill your father’s spot in this household (and my pussy), and if you’re busy doing that (and doing _me_ ), you won’t be able to focus on your studies and become a successful doctor! And without that, how am I supposed to brag about my son’s success to everyone?!”  
“And so your solution is to just _have another son_?!”  
“Yep!” She sat up, drawing closer to her son. “Don’t worry, Mommy’s gonna make sure everything works out juuust fine! All you have to do is _breed me_ , sweetie.”

“I’m not worried about the logistics of it, my concern is more that you’re my _mom_ and I’m--”

Chi-Chi’s expression grew cold and focused. “I wasn’t asking for your opinion, dear.” In a single swift motion, she’d gripped the waistband of Gohan’s boxers on both sides, and pulled with a strength that far exceeded what one would expect from a woman of her size and build. The undergarment was rent in two, both halves thrown callously to the floor. They wouldn’t be needing them anymore, after all.

The boxers out of the way, the entirety of Gohan’s cock was out for his mother to see-- and she liked what she saw. “Oh my _God_.” She brought one hand to cover her mouth, and reached out for the slab of flaccid (but quickly hardening) boymeat that waited in front of her. “It’s… It’s even _bigger_ than your father’s, holy shit.”  
Gohan was blushing, cupping his face in his hands. He realized nothing he did could stop her, so he had resigned to let her do what she wanted until it was out of her system.

Chi-Chi bit her lip, moving her spare hand from her mouth to the space between her legs. Without hesitation, she started to toy with herself, all the while inspecting the beautiful monster of a cock that sat before her. The first quality she noted about it, other than its size, was how _warm_ it felt. She could practically feel the _sexual heat_ radiating off of her son’s dick. And the smell, fuck, it was a strong, manly musk. And the _weight_ of it! Shit, the idea of something this big and powerful brutalizing her cunt almost made her cum right then and there.

Beneath the seven inches or so of thick, veiny semi-erect half-Saiyan cock sat a pair of proportionately massive nuts, by Chi-Chi’s estimation at least two and a half times the size of an average adult man’s. Moving her hand down the nearly erect length of Gohan’s dick to get a better sense of what she was dealing with in the cum production department, Chi-Chi audibly gasped as she began playing with his balls. They felt even heavier than his cock, and she’s swear she could _feel_ the cum churning inside them.

She _needed_ that cum inside her _right now_ . In the craze of her cocklust, she didn’t even really care which _hole_ it went in.

She spit in her hand, and started using it to massage his shaft to full mast. He let out a cute moan at this, but she was too focused to notice. Leaving and self control at the door, Chi-Chi started to kiss, lick, and suck on every surface she could along Gohan’s gonads, worshiping his balls and kissing them in a way no mother should ever kiss _any_ part of their own son. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say she was making love to his ballsack with her mouth.

“A-ah, Mom, holy f… _hnnng…_ ” Gohan almost came instantly, and the fact that he didn’t was honestly quite impressive. He was really a trooper, all things considered. He’d never even held hands with a woman before, and now, here he was, getting his nuts slobbered on by a hot, cumlust-frenzied milf. The only problem was that she happened to be his mother, which is likely the thing that kept him from giving in entirely to the pleasure. Even as she started to hollow out her cheeks while sucking on one nut particularly hard, taking the entire testicle into her mouth and massaging it with her tongue, while his mouth fell agape and his own tongue rolled out, he did everything he could to keep his wits about him. “F-fu-fuck, oh my god.”

Feeling his entire cock had grown hard, at least nine inches of vascular, steamy dick standing firm in her hand, Chi-Chi grew excited. Though the taste of his sweaty, musky nuts was addicting as fuck, she was sure that his actual manhood would be even _tastier_. “Okay, sweetie Mommy’s going to start sucking your big cock now, okay?” She moaned the question in a breathy, but comforting tone, still bothering to keep up the facade of being a good mother in spite of the current situation (or perhaps she just thought that she _was_ doing what any good mother would do? Chi-Chi does tend to think she’s always in the right, after all…). She pulled her mouth off of his sack, a string of bubbly spit keeping them connected and a few stray pubes (some of the only ones Gohan had managed to grow by then) sticking to her mouth as evidence of the deed.  
Gohan, practically hyperventilating from how good the ball-bath felt, was barely able to register what she’d said. “Wh-what?”  
 _Aww_ , Chi-Chi thought to herself, _he’s so cute!_ Apparently, she’d mistaken his current state as simple nerves, or perhaps eagerness to continue. So, she sat up for a second and, to Gohan’s _immense_ shock, planted a long, tongue-filled, slobbery kiss on him.

He’d… Gohan had never even seen her kiss _dad_ before, but here she was, kissing _him_ as deep as he’d seen those women in Master Roshi’s magazines kissing _each other_ ! And she was _moaning_ , and her arms were around him, hands firmly grabbing palmfuls of his muscular-yet-soft butt! There they were, mother and son, kissing like a pair of horny newlyweds!

Something about that realization seemed to cause a shift in Gohan’s demeanor, but the effects of said shift wouldn’t become apparent until after Chi-Chi let go of the kiss about a minute later. Until then, however, she lovingly, lustily wrestled her tongue with his, engaging in a game of tonsil hockey that left them both out of breath, the lower halves of both their faces now covered in mixed spittle, the young lad now _thoroughly_ familiar with the taste of his mom’s mouth (though it was actually more the taste of his own nut-sweat than anything…). And, just as when she’d separated her lips from his balls not too long prior, a thick string of saliva kept their mouths connected.

Once he’d had a chance to catch his breath, the change that had taken place within Gohan took hold in full. Before Chi-Chi knew what was going on, Gohan was standing on the bed, his cock level with her face, and one of his hands gripping the hair at the back of her head. “Gohan? Sweetie, what are you-- _Glrkh!_ ”

He pulled her down on his cock in the blink of an eye, only stopping when she gagged on it at the halfway point, unable to take any more of his rod on the first go. Not a problem. He took his free hand and used it to further secure the grip he had on her head, and pulled her off his cock by her hair… nearly, stopping just as he felt her lips against the underside of his glans.

Chi-Chi was dazed. What just happened? Why was Gohan suddenly being so _forceful_? Was this those Saiyan instincts kicking in, or was it something else?

In the end, it didn’t really matter, as Chi-Chi was then impaled orally on a forearm-size dick once again, only reaching marginally further down the length than the first time. So, Gohan tried again, ignoring his mother’s hacking and gagging and gurgling. And he kept trying, over and over again, with slightly improved results each time. And even as Chi-Chi’s eyes went bloodshot and her throat began to bruise, she was loving every second of it. She never realized her ‘little boy’ was such a fucking _man_ , and she couldn’t help but start to finger herself feverishly as Gohan made his twentieth attempt at forcing his own mother to deepthroat him.

Eventually, on attempt forty or forty-one, Chi-Chi felt her lips slam hard into Gohan’s pelvis. He held her there for a second, allowing her to struggle against the monster shaft obstructing her throat. He didn’t say a word as his beloved mom choked and floundered for air out of reflex, only holding her in place with his immense strength. Fifty seconds or so passed, and Chi-Chi had nearly blacked out (though she hadn’t stopped playing with herself the entire time), when Gohan suddenly allowed her to come up for air. She did quickly and loudly, gasping as she inhaled a lungful of fresh oxygen. She looked up at him with bloodshot, teary eyes, and he looked down at her with what looked like absolute disdain. The same look he’d had when fighting Cell.

God, she was so fucking turned on.

He gripped her hair tight again and started pumping her onto his cock once more, this time far more quickly, with short, hard strokes that he matched with a pump of his hips each time. When he got into a good rhythm, it became clear that he was no longer making her blow him. No, this was a simple, brutal _facefucking_. Spit and mucus and precum pooled on the bed beneath them and flowed down Chi-Chi’s chin, neck, and chest, finally reaching and staining her nightie, all while Chi-Chi herself let out repetitive, sickening retching sounds each time her son bottomed out in her throat.

Chi-Chi was about to cum, driven to orgasm by the depravity of the situation and her own self-stimulation. She groaned hard against Gohan’s cock as it continued to pump in and out of her windpipe, the boy not acknowledging her evident orgasm in the slightest. She writhed in place and ground her cunt into her hand, which now had three fingers knuckle deep inside. Her girlcum sputtered out against her skin and the bedsheets, indistinguishable from the massive stains already present from their ongoing debauchery. If her eyes weren’t already rolling back from how hard she was getting her throat swabbed, they would be from the strength of her orgasm.

And to think, it was only her first time cumming that night.

Another five minutes or so passed, and by now, Chi-Chi wasn’t really moving. She’d cum so hard and had so little air, she kind of just went limp after a while. She was still conscious, sure, but there really wasn’t anything left for her to do at present aside from let her _big, strong son_ use her throat like the onahole it was. Besides, he was so _good_ at it! The way he smashed her face into his midsection, the momentum making his huge nuts swing forward and smack her under the chin, the feeling of his cock gliding back the other direction as he pulled her back up. It was intoxicating. Gohan, meanwhile, was getting a bit _bored_ of just fucking her face, no matter how tight her throat was. He wanted to move on. So, exerting incredible control of his musculature, he flexed his taint in such a way as to stimulate his testicles and, in turn, force himself to an orgasm.

He didn’t scream, or moan, or even give Chi-Chi any warning. Instead, he just _grunted_ , holding her at the base of his cock while he dumped his first load of hot, thick-like-honey jizz down her gullet. She felt the heavy fluid sputter into her stomach, and moaned as best she could given her current position. Before he’d entirely finished, however, Gohan pulled her off. 

Chi-Chi attempted to rationalize his action in the brief microsecond of pause. Was he going to give her a facial?

Bingo.

Still tugging her by her hair with one hand, and now grabbing and aiming his cock with the other, Gohan proceeded to coat his mom’s face with his halfbreed semen, which started to visibly steam upon contact with her skin. She loved the feeling of it, of warm boycum completely her. She could feel it getting caked into her hair, and ruining her makeup, and some even got up her nose. Chi-Chi couldn’t help but bite her lip.

Still, though, it was a shame she got overeager and ended up wasting his load on oral. She _really_ wanted to get knocked up tonight, especially considering she was ovulating. Still, though, she’d surely gotten him into the idea of fucking her, so she’d just have to wait until the next opportunity and strike again… is what she initially thought.

Chi-Chi, still with her eyes closed, failed to realize that Gohan wasn’t just still hard, he actually seemed to be _harder_. So, it came as a surprise when, after the facial, his strong hands pushed her onto her back, and he proceeded to line his dick’s head up with the soaking wet opening of her cunt. “G-Gohan? You’re still--”

“Shut up.”

He punctuated the command with a powerful thrust forward, causing his mother to shriek in pleasure as his power pole smashed against her cervix. The insertion was far easier than it had any right to be with a pussy that tight and a cock that huge, owing to the incredible amount of lubrication Chi-Chi’s masturbation had created, assisted by how much of her slobber was still on the length of his dick. The science of the miraculous penetration didn’t matter to the two involved, though, not in the slightest. Gohan and Chi-Chi had only one area of interest, each: Fucking his mother’s brains out, and getting her brains fucked out by her son, respectively.

And so, Gohan began to furiously fuck Chi-Chi with such strength and speed that the untrained eye literally wouldn’t be able to see his manhood pumping in and out of her, just appearing to most as a blur of motion. However, the incredible speed didn’t at all correlate to any loss of precision or technique-- quite the opposite, in fact. Despite pumping his hips into his mom’s coochie at speeds faster than most people could ever hope to achieve, Gohan was displaying a masterful proficiency in the art of pleasuring a woman. He managed to his her in just the right spot every time, driving her far beyond the limits of pleasure. It’d only been about thirty seconds, but she’d already started to cum again.

Soon, Gohan continued to up the ante by grabbing at the fabric of Chi-Chi’s nightie. Without any resistance from the garment itself, he tore it off her and threw it against the wall. Now, they were finally fully exposed to him: her tits. They weren’t the biggest or most impressive in the world, no, but they were above average in size and still pretty perky despite Chi-Chi being a stay-at-home mom, with cute, pink nipples that stood at attention. They were jiggling and bouncing with Chi-Chi’s body as Gohan fucked her, but he was able to easily lean in and latch onto one with his mouth.

She let out another scream of pleasure as her son started to play with her tits. Currently, he was using his mouth on one and a hand on the other, the former sucking and occasionally nibbling on her sensitive nipple while the latter kneaded and squeezed the entire breast. She didn’t even know she was _into_ breastplay, but Gohan had somehow awoken it in her. For somebody who, until now, was a _virgin_ , he was absolutely phenomenal. A true prodigy. “Ohh gaaawd, Gohan, you’re s-so g-good!”

She came again.

Sliding his other hand under the small of her back, Gohan made his next maneuver. Utilizing the power of flight, he lifted both himself and Chi-Chi off the bed, before pulling a rather daring stunt. He quickly repositioned the both of them, now holding Chi-Chi parallel to the bed, facing downwards, while he was giving it to her from behind. He had his hands around her wrists, keeping her held up by both them and with his cock as he continued to fuck her, now standing on the bed once more while keeping his mom suspended by his fucking.

According to Master Roshi’s magazines, this was a variant on something called the _Superman Position_.

She was blown away by the talent with which he perfect boy was ruining her pussy. It was frankly astounding. How’d he learn a position like _this_ ? And why hadn’t _she_ heard of it? It was amazing, being fucked like a limp fucking sexdoll, completely robbed of agency as you helplessly get your pussy turned out by somebody stronger and rougher than you. God, she was so fucking _happy_.

She hadn’t even realized how long, how much, and how _loud_ she’d been groaning and grunting and growling like a wild, slutty animal getting rutted good and hard. Gohan, meanwhile, was mostly silent, his only sounds being occasional grunts of effort. The rest of the noise in the room came from two sources, the first being the sound of wet, sloppy, brutal sex, obviously, and the second being the sound of the bed beneath them. The legs had long since given out, about half an hour ago, but neither of them realized it (the feeling of the bed’s legs splintering and the mattress beneath them falling to the floor was overtaken by the feeling of Gohan roughly fucking Chi-Chi, so they just didn’t notice). Still, though, the bedframe was still there, and the headboard was banging against the wall in tune with Gohan’s thrusts, leaving a clear mark that would, if the fucking didn’t end soon, quickly become a hole in the wall.

  
  


It had been forty minutes since the headboard had punched a hole in the upper part of Chi-Chi’s bedroom wall, and the bed had become so soaked in fluids and so battered by their ‘lovemaking’ that Gohan elected to change locations, so the two were now on the floor. Chi-Chi was pressed face-first into the hardwood, ass slightly raised by Gohan so as to facilitate his rough penetration. Gohan, meanwhile, was on his knees, still stoically pounding away at his mom’s cunt. His cockhead had long since broken through to her uterus, and Chi-Chi had, at around the same time, reached a point of being so unimaginably _pleasured_ that she’d ceased to function, so to speak. Her tongue was out, against the dirty floor, and her limbs were limp. If Gohan wasn’t holding her legs up, she’d be flat against the ground. Still, she remained conscious and aware of everything happening, letting out pitiful, high-pitched squeaks whenever Gohan’s cock hit her insides _just so._

Another thirty minutes. Chi-Chi’s pussy was officially _ruined_ . No other man could possibly satisfy her now, not like Gohan was satisfying her. He was currently on his back, fucking her in a sort of upside-down missionary, his face buried in her tits and arms wrapped around her back. She, meanwhile, was cumming for the twenty-sixth time that night. He barely would have noticed, if she didn’t howl like a wild monkey as the orgasm hit. He quickly gave her ass a hard _spank_ , the sound of which echoed through the house, and the feeling of which only made Chi-Chi cum _harder_.

It’d been four hours since they first began. Gohan had finally fucked Chi-Chi in every position he could remember seeing in Roshi’s magazines, and so, decided it was time to end things. Especially considering Chi-Chi had been reduced to a gibberish spewing, drooling, constantly orgasming mess of a woman. And, oh, he didn’t really realize, before just then, how much of a _mess_ they’d made of his mom’s room… not even counting the door (now snapped off its hinges), or the bed (as mentioned previously), or the chair (broken in half), or the ceiling fan (pushed up _through_ the ceiling), just the pure volume of female ejaculate, his own precum, saliva, and other miscellaneous fluids that coated most surfaces in the room would take a good few days to clean up. And that’s not even getting into the _smell_ of it all, good lord.

Yeah, he figured now was a good time to end it. She’d probably learned her lesson, anyway, right?

So, mustering more of that Super Saiyan self-discipline, Gohan began to cum again. This time, however, he at least gave Chi-Chi the courtesy of a warning, not that she would respond to it if she could even hear it. “I’m cumming, Mom! I’m cumming!”

He slammed into her one last time. They’d gone back a simple mating press by this point, so he was able to reach the deepest parts of her pussy in that final thrust. His balls clenched and flexed, and he let out a pleasured groan as he felt them start to unload his pent up jizz inside Chi-Chi’s uterus. Chi-Chi, meanwhile, moaned underneath as she registered what was likely a gallon of cum getting nutted into her womb. It took two minutes, but eventually, it was done. By then, her uterus was completely full to the brim with his virile semen.

Gohan tried to pull out, only to hit a snag as Chi-Chi’s cervix caught his cock’s head. He grunted a “ _C’mon…_ ” and pulled once more, this time freeing himself. He almost swore he could hear a _pop,_ like somebody uncorking something.

Immediately after he fully extracted his well-used manhood from her well-abused womanhood, thick cum started to flow out, adding to the mess on the floor. “Aw, jeez,” he muttered. That was gonna suck to clean up.

Still, that’d have to wait for another time. Gohan got up and left to take a shower, hoping that, by the time he was out, his mom will have come to her senses…

  
  


Chi-Chi did no such thing, sadly. When he walked back into her room after his shower, Gohan sighed. He found his mother, on all fours, licking up as much of his cum as she could get her tongue on. “Dammit Mom…” He shook his head.

It seemed that she really wouldn’t snap out of her lust for Saiyan cock, at least not after only a single dose. He only had two choices, then, he figured. The first was that he’d have to _deprave_ her of the addiction, which… didn’t seem like a good idea. If he left, either she’d go nuts looking for him, or, even _worse_ , seek out another supply of it, the only one of which was available being _Vegeta_ , and that’s… not okay.

The other option, and sadly, his _only_ really viable course of action, it seemed, was to fuck her so much, so hard, and so good that she got _tired_ of it. The ‘Smoke a Whole Carton of Cigarettes’ solution, if you will.

So, he took off his towel, which Chi-Chi instantly took note of. “Oh, sweetie! You’re ready to go again?” The look on her face was such absolute, genuine _joy_ , Gohan almost felt _sorry_ for her… he simply nodded, pushed her head to the ground, and grabbed her ass. He spread her cheeks to reveal the one untouched hole left on his mother: her tight, virgin asshole. He spit on it and lined up his dick.

By now, the sun was rising. By the time they were done, it will have set and risen three more times. Chi-Chi’s room was beyond repair, to the point where they had to use Shenron to fix the house afterwards.

Gohan, fortunately, _was_ able to cure his mother’s addiction to Saiyan cock! In a manner of speaking, anyway. See, it had been replaced by a new, far more narrow addiction: _Gohan’s_ cock, specifically.

Seeing that he wouldn’t be able to change her, Gohan resigned himself to being an incestuous fuck machine. Still, though, he managed to set ground rules. No more than five hours of pentrative sex per day, so he’d still have time for school and for training. She was initially upset with this, but realized the necessity of it once her second son was born. Goten, due to the inbreeding that led to his conception, was dumb, would remain the size of a child for most of his life until adulthood, and, of course, looked _exactly_ like his official “father”, Goku. Thus, Chi-Chi’s plan to have her second son be the famous scholar of the family was a no go, meaning she and Gohan had to balance _his_ academic ambitions with _her_ carnal ones.

Still, Gohan, in the end, looks back on their relationship happily. Really, if it wasn’t for his mom helping him become such a sex fiend, he’d never have convinced Videl to marry him. Sure, once word spread it was hard to keep up with his responsibilities, but that wasn’t anything a handy schedule and some multitasking couldn’t fix.

As such, he was now an adult, with a daughter of his own. He was standing at his desk, reading through some papers, when he couldn’t help but moan. “H-hey, slow down down there, guys! I’m trying to finish this up before tomorrow.”

Android 18, who was busy gagging herself on his dick, didn’t respond. Bulma, however, managed to pull herself up from the deep, sloppy rimjob she was giving him to say something. “Sorry Gohan! But you know how us ladies are sometimes. Especially since this is the last time I’m scheduled to get you for the rest of the week, ya know?”

“I know, just-- Hnn!” He paused to cum, hard, down 18’s throat, the force of which caught her off guard, especially when some of it shot back out of her nostrils. “Fuck, you guys are… fine, just finish up soon, okay? Mom and Videl are scheduled to show up at 4, and that means I’m not gonna be able to work at _all_ until they’re done with me at…” He checked his watch. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
